


Attack On Titan: Eren x Krista

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: This is a Modern Coffee Shop/Blind Date AU and another FanFic set between seasons 1&2. The next two chapters will be set between seasons 1&2 of AOT. This is an Eren/Krista Historia FanFic.





	1. Chapter 1: Coffee Shop/Blind Date AU:Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is a Eren/KristaHistoria FanFic. This was requested by Historia reiss from the Attack On Titan Amino. Full credit goes to them. This FanFic will be four chapters, The first two chapters will be a modern coffee shop au. And the last two chapters will be set between seasons 12. This will both have smut fluff and a little bit of plot. I usually write Femslash, but I don't mind writing straight FanFiction. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the

AN: This is a Eren/KristaHistoria FanFic. This was requested by Historia reiss from the Attack On Titan Amino. Full credit goes to them. This FanFic will be four chapters, The first two chapters will be a modern coffee shop au. And the last two chapters will be set between seasons 12. This will both have smut fluff and a little bit of plot. I usually write Femslash, but I don't mind writing straight FanFiction. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the

Summary: This is a Modern Coffee Shop/Blind Date AU. The next two chapters will be set between seasons 12 of AOT. This is an Eren/KristaHistoria FanFic.

xxxxxx

Eren Yeager couldn't believe that he had actually let his adoptive sister, Mikasa Ackerman talk him into going on a blind date with one of her friends from school. He was currently sitting in a window seat in a coffee shop run by one of his friends from college, Reiner Braun. The coffee shop is one of the best around town aptly named Rainer's Coffee Shop. Eren chuckled softly to himself as he remembers when Reiner had come up with the name for his newly opened business, six years earlier. It was during one their all nighters cramming for an important test. Reiner had said that he wanted to open a coffee shop and it would be called Reiner's Coffee shop, not three laters Reiner had opened his coffee shop with the silly but at the same time kinda awesome name on the marque right above the coffee shop's entrance. Eren shakes head clearing his head of thoughts of the past and back to the present. All he knows about the girl that Mikasa had set him up on the blind date with, her name is Historia Reiss, she's 24, the same age as Eren himself is. She's barely five inches tall, blonde, incredibly smart and one of the cutest and kindest girls that on the planet that she had ever met.

Eren was instantly intrigued by Mikasa's description of Historia. That was last week when Mikasa had told him about Historia and told him that he will be going on a blind date, no if's, and's or buts about it. Eren hasn't been on a date since high school because he's been so busy with his comic book company that he had started when he was in high school. He knew that he had to get back out there and start dating again, because he knew that Mikasa only wanted the best for him. So he had decided to go along with Mikasa's idea and see if he would like to go on more dates with Historia, if the first date goes well that is, which Eren does in fact hope it does. He looked around his friend's coffee shop and he liked that it looks like something from the early 90's.

He brought his latte back up to his lips for another sip when he heard the door open and he looked towards it to see who had came into the coffee shop and his jaw dropped and his eyes widened when he saw that the person who had just entered the coffee shop was a beautiful short blonde haired woman that he knew had to be Historia Reiss. As soon as she entered Reiner's Coffee Shop, she looked around for the guy that her best friend Mikasa Ackerman had set her up on a blind date with, Eren Yeager. She looked towards the left side of the Coffee Shop and that's when she saw him, with his short brown hair five feet, seven inches tall frame, and his muscular frame easily seen through his white t-shirt. Her breath caught in her throat because of handsome of a man Eren Yeager really is and Historia admits to herself that Eren is one the handsomest men that she has ever seen in her entire life and she hasn't even met the man yet.

Eren caught her eyes and he smiled softly at her receiving a blush and a soft smile in return to his own. Historia started to make her towards Eren. He stood up from his seat when he saw Historia walking towards him. When she got close to Eren, she stuck her left hand for him to shake and he grasps her left hand in his right hand and the feel of his skin against hers sent pleasent tingles through out her body. "It's nice to meet you Eren"., Historia said and Eren smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you too, Historia". He gestered to the seat in front of him and they sat down at the same time, he sat back down in his seat while she sat in her seat for the for the first time. After they had ordered their lunch, they shared some light chit chat before their food arrived then when their had finally arrived and after they had eaten, they had decided to go to a movie. They had just left the coffee shop a few minutes ago. And Eren being the gentleman that he is, had paid for both their coffee and lunch. Eren and Historia are now walking to the local movie theater which is pretty close to Reiner's Coffee Shop.

Since both Eren and Historia live nearby, they had both walked to Reiner's Coffee Shop. As they walked to the movie theater, they couldn't stop looking at each other and they blushed every time that they caught the other staring. Eren saw that they were walking shoulder to shoulder, so he looked down to their hands and that's when he noticed how close their hands actually were and he decided to make the first move. And so he did by gently grabbing Historia's right hand with his left, lacing their fingers together. He looked back up to Historia's face and he saw that she was blushing. A thought then occurred to him that he had no idea what kind of movie that were heading to the movie theater to see. "Hey Historia, what movie do want to see?"., Eren asked her curious as to what kind of movies she likes. It took Historia a moment to answer his question. "i was thinking that we could see the new Transformers movie. What is it called? Oh yeah, Transformers: The Last Knight. Do you want to go see that one?"., Historia had asked him.

Eren grinned at her before answering Historia's question. He enjoyed all the Transformers movies. He didn't give a shit if nobody else enjoyed them or not, but he did. He even likes the cartoons. "That actually sounds great. The Tranformers movies are awesome. I love them"., He told her and Historia couldn't keep the grin from gracing her features. "Me too. They are the best"., She replied and for the next few minutes they talked about how much they loved the Tranformers movies and how big of nerds that they are, considering that they both love comics and anime. In no time they were at the movie theater and they their movie tickets Eren paid for the movie tickets and then both Eren and Historia walked inside the building. Once inside they make their way to the consession stand to get popcorn, soda, and candy. They get two drinks, a large popcorn and a medium candy to share. They saw that the movie was about to start and then they made their way to the correct auditorium that movie was being shown in.

They walk in and they see that the place was nearly packed, but they noticed that there were two seats that were available. They walk to the seats and set down just waiting for the movie to start. About ten minutes later the lights dim and the trailers start and then another ten minutes later, the actual movie itself starts. Eren and Historia end up enjoying the hell out of the movie. A little over three hours later Eren and Historia walk out of the movie theater, still talking about the how much they enjoyed and loved the movie. They noticed that it had gotten dark since they had first met for their blind date earlier that day. Historia would never admit to anyone, but she was scared of the dark so she was a little bit hesitant to ask Eren to walk her home. But she made her mind up just a few seconds later. "Hey Eren could you walk me home tonight. I'm scared of the dark and I have been since I was a kid and with everything going on with the Titan Killer lately I've been scared to be out at night"., She tells him with tears slightly falling from her eyes. Eren sees this and he pulls her into a tight hug, letting her cry into his chest.

A few minutes later they pull out of the hug, Historia brought both of her hands to face and she wipes the tears from her face. It's not long before Historia is back to her old self. "Sorry about that Eren. I dont't usually cry like that"., She says and Eren's heart clenches at her words. "Hey, hey. Historia, it's okay. Really. I'm also afraid of the dark, and I also cry. It's perfectly natural". She looks up into his eyes. "Really?"., She asks. "Really"., Eren replies. He then wraps his right arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's get you home"., Eren says and then she rests her head on his shoulder. "Okay, I have to show you though"., She says and he just nods his head in reply. It took them about fifteen minutes to walk to Historia's apartment building. They were both standing right in front in of the apartment building's front door when they had stopped walking. "Well here we are. My apartment is on the second floor". She walks closer to him and she wraps both of her arms around his neck and then he pulled her closer to him by wrapping both of his arms around her waist. "I had great time tonight, Eren"., She says giving him a soft smile.

He gave her a soft smile in return. "Me too. One of the best nights that I have ever had in a very long time and I'm glad were a part of it, Historia"., He replies and she can't help but get tingles when he says her name. "I feel the same way, Eren"., "I'm glad"., He says and that's when Historia leans forward, pressing their lips together in a short but sweet kiss that leaves both breathless and wanting more. Historia pulls away from the kiss a few seconds later and they open their eyes at the same time. They remove their arms from one another. Historia then turns around and she starts walking towards the front door and right before she opens it, she turns back around to face Eren. Goodnight Eren"., She says before she turns back around to face the door. "Goodnight Historia"., Eren says and they share soft smiles before Historia pulls open the door to her apartment and Eren walks in the opposite direction to walk back to the apartment that he shares with his adoptive sister, Mikasa.

Once they had their first date, the very next day Eren calls Historia, they had exchanged phone numbers during their lunch at Reiner's Coffee Shop and he asks her if they could go on another date that weekend since the day that they went on their blind date had been on a Monday, so he asks her if they can have their second date on the upcoming Saturday and she says yes. And the both of them couldn't be happier. And then over the next month they actually start dating. A month after that they decided it's time to take their relationship to the next level. Since they had first started dating, they haven't done anything other than make out and some heavy petting. They had decided that they would have sex for the first time at Historia's place since her roommate, Ymir, had went to visit her family for awhile. And that's how Eren had found himself at the door to Historia's apartment with a bouquet of red roses in his right hand and a bottle of wine in his left. He sets the wine down in front of the door and then knocks on the door and then a second later, he bends back down to pick up the bottle of wine.

Only a couple of minutes later, the front door opens to reveal Historia wearing the sexiest pair of lingerie that he has ever seen in his entire life. His throat went dry and his dick started pitching a slight tent in his pants,and then he gulps down some much needed air before he gets his heart settled back in his chest from where felt it was beating a mile a minute. "Wow, Historia you look sexy as hell"., He says and his words sends heat straight down to Historia's clit. She blushes hard before she replies to him. She eyes him up and down before giving Eren the most seductive smile that he has ever seen on her face. "You don't so bad youself, babe"., She tells him and now it's his turn to blush madly. "Come on, big boy, get your ass in here so that you can have a piece of mine"., She says and when Eren almost runs into the apartment, she giggles because of how fast he was able to get into her apartment. "I guess that comment about my ass, made him hurry"., She mutters to herself and she lets out another giggle before she closes and locks the door before she grabs Eren and she pulls him into her bedroom, for a night of love, lust and fun.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go. It's the first chapter and the first part of this two part Modern Coffee Shop/Blind Date Au. I promise the smut chapter will be in part two. After that, the next two chapters will be set between seasons 12 of AOT. I hope that y'all have enjoyed this first chapter. As always please read review.


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee Shop/Blind Date AU:Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here's the second & final part of the coffee shop/blind date au. The third chapter of this FanFic will be set between seasons 12. I haven't come up with a chapter title, but I will write post it by this weekend. I hope that y'all will enjoy this chapter. Now on with the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Once they had their first date, the very next day Eren calls Historia, they had exchanged phone numbers during their lunch at Reiner's Coffee Shop and he asks her if they could go on another date that weekend since the day that they went on their blind date had been on a Monday, so he asks her if they can have their second date on the upcoming Saturday and she says yes. And the both of them couldn't be happier. And then over the next month they actually start dating. A month after that they decided it's time to take their relationship to the next level. Since they had first started dating, they haven't done anything other than make out and some heavy petting. They had decided that they would have sex for the first time at Historia's place since her roommate, Ymir, had went to visit her family for awhile. And that's how Eren had found himself at the door to Historia's apartment with a bouquet of red roses in his right hand and a bottle of wine in his left. He sets the wine down in front of the door and then knocks on the door and then a second later, he bends back down to pick up the bottle of wine.
> 
> Only a couple of minutes later, the front door opens to reveal Historia wearing the sexiest pair of lingerie that he has ever seen in his entire life. His throat went dry and his dick started pitching a slight tent in his pants,and then he gulps down some much needed air before he gets his heart settled back in his chest from where felt it was beating a mile a minute. "Wow, Historia you look sexy as hell"., He says and his words sends heat straight down to Historia's clit. She blushes hard before she replies to him. She eyes him up and down before giving Eren the most seductive smile that he has ever seen on her face. "You don't so bad youself, babe"., She tells him and now it's his turn to blush madly. "Come on, big boy, get your ass in here so that you can have a piece of mine"., 
> 
> She says and when Eren almost runs into the apartment, she giggles because of how fast he was able to get into her apartment. "I guess that comment about my ass, made him hurry"., She mutters to herself and she lets out another giggle before she closes and locks the door before she grabs Eren and she pulls him into her bedroom, for a night of love, lust and fun.

AN: Here's the second & final part of the coffee shop/blind date au. The third chapter of this FanFic will be set between seasons 12. I haven't come up with a chapter title, but I will write post it by this weekend. I hope that y'all will enjoy this chapter. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Once they had their first date, the very next day Eren calls Historia, they had exchanged phone numbers during their lunch at Reiner's Coffee Shop and he asks her if they could go on another date that weekend since the day that they went on their blind date had been on a Monday, so he asks her if they can have their second date on the upcoming Saturday and she says yes. And the both of them couldn't be happier. And then over the next month they actually start dating. A month after that they decided it's time to take their relationship to the next level. Since they had first started dating, they haven't done anything other than make out and some heavy petting. They had decided that they would have sex for the first time at Historia's place since her roommate, Ymir, had went to visit her family for awhile. And that's how Eren had found himself at the door to Historia's apartment with a bouquet of red roses in his right hand and a bottle of wine in his left. He sets the wine down in front of the door and then knocks on the door and then a second later, he bends back down to pick up the bottle of wine.

Only a couple of minutes later, the front door opens to reveal Historia wearing the sexiest pair of lingerie that he has ever seen in his entire life. His throat went dry and his dick started pitching a slight tent in his pants,and then he gulps down some much needed air before he gets his heart settled back in his chest from where felt it was beating a mile a minute. "Wow, Historia you look sexy as hell"., He says and his words sends heat straight down to Historia's clit. She blushes hard before she replies to him. She eyes him up and down before giving Eren the most seductive smile that he has ever seen on her face. "You don't so bad youself, babe"., She tells him and now it's his turn to blush madly. "Come on, big boy, get your ass in here so that you can have a piece of mine"., She says and when Eren almost runs into the apartment, she giggles because of how fast he was able to get into her apartment. "I guess that comment about my ass, made him hurry"., She mutters to herself and she lets out another giggle before she closes and locks the door before she grabs Eren and she pulls him into her bedroom, for a night of love, lust and fun.

xxxxxx

Historia didn't waste another second before she pushed Eren against the wall near her kitchen and she kissed him hard. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist and Historia wrapped her legs around his waist. As they made out against the wall, she started to grind herself against Eren's obvious growing erection. Historia pulled away from the kiss a few minutes for much needed air. What she says almost takes Eren's breath away. "Please Eren, I need you. Take me to my bedroom and make me yours"., She begs him, causing Eren to smile softly at her. He kisses her softly on her kiss swollen lips before he answers her. "Yes"., He says and then he places both of his hands underneath her ass and he carrying her back to her bedroom. When they are both finally in Historia's bedroom, Eren walks them over to Historia's bed and he gently places her on the bed and then Eren quickly strips himself down to his underwear. He smiles at her before he climbs on top of the bed and then he climbs on top Historia, holding himself up by placing both of his by her head.

He leans down and he captures her lips in a passionate kiss. He licks her bottom lip asking for entrance and she grants him permission when she softly parts her lips. He slips his tongue past her lips in search of her tongue and he does. They then battle for dominance and Historia wins. A moment later, Historia flips them both over and now she's the one on top. She leans up and she gives him a sexy and seductive smirk that causes his cock to get even harder. He thrusts his hips upward and she gasps softy when she feels his hard cock against her wet folds through her underwear. Historia then starts to grind herself against him and they both moan at the feeling pleasure surging through their bodies.

After a few minutes she stops, and Eren lets out a noise of complaint and she smirks again. She reaches her hands and she grasps his hands and she brings them to her breasts and she places Eren's hands on her beautiful and perky breasts, showing him just how she likes to be touched. He softly gasps when he feels how hard her nipples are when he feels the hard nubs pressing against his palms through her bra. He squeezes them softly then harder and does that for a few minutes, causing Historia to slightly buck her hips against his as he caresses her breasts. She moans softy but her moans get heavier and louder when Eren starts to rub and twist and then flick her hard nipples. "Oh Eren, please don't stop. I love how you play with my nipples"., Historia gasps out in pleasure hoping that the dirty talk will spur him on even further, because she just couldn't wait to feel his hard cock inside of her for the first time.

A few minutes later she gasps both of his hands and she lifts them away from her and Eren gives her a questioning look. She gives him a soft smile in return. "You can't be the only one naked. Now please help me get out of this". She says seductively. He smirks in return. "Of course"., He responds and he quickly helps her strip herself out of sexy red lingerie. Within a few minutes Historia is as naked as the day she was born. She smirked down at Eren as she noticed that he couldn't stop staring at beautiful naked body. "You like what you see?"., She questions and he just nods dumbly. "Well there's something that I have really wanted to done to me when I have sex for the first time, Eren"., She says and a lot of different sexual positions and scenarios go through his mind at a breakneck speed.

Historia can literally see the thoughts that are going through his mind and she couldn't wait to be fucked and pleasured by Eren. "And what's that, Historia"., Eren finally responds a few seconds later. Historia smiles in response. And then she tells him what she has been dreaming about for the past month. " I want you to eat my pussy. Please Eren. I need to feel your hot and wet tongue deep in my dripping pussy"., She tells him and now the both of them are blushing as red as a tomato. Eren couldn't deny the fact that he had both dreamt and fantasized about kissing down Historia's body until he gets to his pussy and finally eats her out until she cums hard into his awaiting mouth so that he could swallow all of her cum. In no time he gives her his answer. "How do want me to do it?"., He asks her sweetly and she grins at him. I want to sit on your face"., She replies and her face heats up with a deep blush at her own words. He nods in answer. "Of course"., Eren says and she gets up and off of his hips and then she moves upwards his body until she's positioned right over his face. She looks down at him and he nods his yes and that's when she lowers herself onto his face, she then places both of her hands on the wall in front of her to steady herself.

Only a second later Eren takes his hands and he gently grabs her hips to steady her even more. He then starts to eat her out by gently licking up and down her glistening wet slit, gathering up some of her cum on his eager tongue. Historia lets out a deep low moan from the back of her throat as she feels his wet and warm tongue on her heated skin for the first time. "Oh yes, lick my wet pussy. Just like that. Yes. Please, don't stop"., She gasps out in pure bliss and pleasure. And he doesn't stop, Eren has never done this before considering he's a virgin, but he just listens to how and when she moans to determine what she likes and what places she likes his tongue to be. After eating Historia out for a few minutes he realizes that's she close to cumming when she starts to buck her hips harder and faster against his mouth and tongue.

He licks upwards and towards her engorged clit and he flicks his tongue against her bundle of nerves softy causing her to move against his tongue even hard looking for that sweet release and feel of his tongue against her clit. Historia couldn't believe just how good it felt to have Eren's tongue to press against her clit. It's when He finally wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard on the nub that she shuddered in pleasure and she let out a high squeal of a moan as she came hard into Eren's awaiting and eager mouth. "Oh fuck. Yes Eren, oh god yes. Don't stop. I'm cumming. I'm cumming!"., is what she moans out. A few minutes after she's had calmed down from her orgasm induced high and after Eren had swallowed all of her cum, she lefts herself up and off of Eren's face and she lays herself down next him, catching her breath.

About ten minutes later, once both Historia and Eren had got their breathing back under control, Historia realizes that's she's ready. She turns to face Eren. "Eren, I'm ready. Please take me"., She says getting his attention, and he turns to face her. "Are you sure?"., He asks making sure that she's ready. "Yes, I'm sure. Now please fuck me"., She replies and he doesn't need to be told twice as gets up and places himself over her, he then leans down and he kisses her gently as he lines himself up with her entrance. He pulls away from their and he looks into her eyes, asking for her permission she grants it with a swift nod of her head. He nods in return and pushes his hard cock slowly inside of her dripping wet snatch. He stops as he has pushed a couple of inches into her slick channel. He waits for her adjust to his size before she gives him the okay and he starts to slide the rest of his eight inch hard cock into her wet pussy, until he breaks her barrier causing her cry out softly in pain and a few tears escape from her eyes. Eren then gently kisses away her tears and he stops for a moment. He waits for her to tell him to start moving again and she does. "Please Eren, start moving. "I'm okay. Really"., She says and Eren smiles at her, and he kisses her softly before he starts moving again.

When he starts to thrust harder and faster, she wraps both her arms and legs around his body pulling him closer which makes him thrust even deeper inside of her and they both start moaning loudly. It's not too long before they are close to cumming. "Oh Eren, Eren please don't stop. You feel so good inside of me. Don't fucking stop fucking me."., She moans out and the dirty talk just spurs him even more and he starts to fuck her harder and faster. "Oh fuck Historia, you feel so good. You are so fucking tight"., Eren moans out as he feels Historia's inner walls clamp down on his hard cock as he fucks her. Not even five minutes later, after a particularly hard thrust her inner walls clamped down hard on his cock and they both cum hard at the same time. "Oh Eren, shit yeah. I'm cumming. Fuck, I'm cumming!"., She moans loudly. "Fuck, Historia I'm cumming too"., And he cums deep inside of her. Once his cock had softened, he pulls himself out of her and lays down next to her. After she had caught her breath a little, Historia cuddles into him and Eren happily wraps both of his arms around her. About ten minutes, Historia pulls the covers over the both of them and they share "I love you's"., right before they fall asleep in each others arms, both of them happy that they had went on that blind date a few months ago.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There y'all go, the second & final chapter of the Attack On Titan Coffee Shop/Blind Date AU. The third chapter will be another AU set in between seasons 1 & 2\. I'm sorry that it took me so long to write & post this. I will have the next chapter out soon, I'll probably start writing it either later tonight or sometime tomorrow, then I'll post it sometime later this week. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read & review.

xxxxxx

Guest: Thank you for the great review. And you are very welcome. I love to write & it makes me really happy to know that my readers love & enjoy my writing.

xxxxxx

AN 3: I've never shipped Eren/Historia before, but I really, really, enjoyed writing this pairing so far & I really can't wait to continue writing this pairing & this FanFic. But do ship them now, but I also still ship Ymir/Historia. As I said before the next two chapters will be a completely different FanFic, set between seasons 1 & 2\. I haven't figured out what the chapter titles will be, but I do know that it will be in two parts, just like the Coffee Shop/Blind Date was in two parts. I will start writing chapter 3 soon. It will be posted probably sometime this weekend. And chapter 4 will be out sometime next week. I thank y'all for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. As always please read & review.


	3. Chapter 3: Seasonal Change: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been nearly a month since everything had happened with Annie. And it's also been nearly a month since a Titan attack has occurred. Historia knew that this is the right time to tell Eren Yeager that she is in love with him and has been for nearly two years now. How will Eren react to Historia's feelings of love? You will have to read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey y'all, I'm back with my Eren/Krista AOT FanFic. As I said before this chapter is set between seasons 1&2\. So it will be slightly AU. I'm sorry about the title. I'm not very good with titles. This chapter will have a little bit of plot, there won't be no smut in this chapter, but there will be smut in the last chapter. This chapter will be from Krista's POV. Krista will be going by Historia Reiss, her real name. Now on with the story.

AN: Hey y'all, I'm back with my Eren/Krista AOT FanFic. As I said before this chapter is set between seasons 1&2\. So it will be slightly AU. I'm sorry about the title. I'm not very good with titles. This chapter will have a little bit of plot, there won't be no smut in this chapter, but there will be smut in the last chapter. This chapter will be from Krista's POV. Krista will be going by Historia Reiss, her real name. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Summary: It's been nearly a month since everything had happened with Annie. And it's also been nearly a month since a Titan attack has occurred. Historia knew that this is the right time to tell Eren Yeager that she is in love with him and has been for nearly two years now. How will Eren react to Historia's feelings of love? You will have to read to find out.

xxxxxx

Historia was sitting on her bed wringing her hands, nervous as all hell. The evening was quite, there was a nice breeze blowing and some insects could be heard and it was pretty relaxing to Historia calming her nerves somewhat. Why was she so nervous? Historia was nervous as fuck because she's ready to confess her true feelings to the man that she is in love with. And that man is Eren Yeager, fellow squad member and friend. Historia has been in love with Eren for the better part of two years and she knew that it was finally time for her to tell Eren how she really feels about him. She's scared that he won't feel the same way, but what scares her the most is if he does feel the same, what will their relationship be like? She's never had a boyfriend before. She's never had the time to actually think about it before and that was right before she fell in love with Eren. And ever since then she has wanted to be with Eren in pretty much every way she can. And those thoughts give way to the sexual fantasies that she cums to every other night as she furiously pumps two fingers in and out of her wet snatch, while rubbing hard clit with her thumb of the same hand. Historia blushes and she shakes her hard to get rid of those thoughts.

She breaths deeply before she gets up and off of her bed, ready to confess to Eren her true feelings for him. 'It's time for me to finally to tell Eren how I really feel about him. Here goes nothing', are now the thoughts that are going through Historia's mind as she walks to the door of her room in the military bunker and then she opens it, walks out of her room, closing it gently making sure to make very little as possible as to not wake up her room mates. After closing the door she makes her way to the other side of the bunker where Eren lives as quietly as possible to alert anybody else that she was out and about this late at night as it was kind of forbidden for soldiers to be out and about this late at night. About fifteen minutes later, Historia was right in front of the door to Eren's room, which he shared with Armin but at the moment it was only Eren that was in the room. He was having hard as of late, because of that has happened recently. But Eren was also feeling a bit down because He's in love with Historia, who had absolutely no idea that Eren is also in love with her, while Eren also had no idea that Historia is in love with him. Eren was actually thinking about going to look for Historia but that was right before he had heard knocking on his door. 'Now who could this be, this late at night?'., are the thoughts that are going through Eren's mind.

Eren gets up and off of his bed and then walks to his door and he opens it, revealing Historia standing right in front of his door, staring right him blushing hard. Eren blushed hard himself at the rather intense look that Historia was giving him. Historia gave Eren a soft smile. "I know that it's really late and all, but can I come in? There's something that I have to tell you and it can't wait until later"., Historia tells him and Eren gives Historia a soft smile in return. "Of course, you can come in. I know that it's pretty later, but it's fine. Come on in"., Eren says and he opens his door wider and he steps aside so that Historia can enter his room and she does just that. Once they are both fully in Eren's room, Eren closes and locks the door behind them and he and Historia walk towards his bed and they sit down right next to each other on Eren's bed. Historia and Eren both blush at the thought of them on his bed for reasons that has them both nervous and just a little bit turned on. After a few minutes just sitting there neither one of them saying a word, Historia herself breaks the silence that had just surrounded them.

She turns her head towards him to face him and she gives a soft smile once again before she says anything at all. "Eren there is something that I have to tell you and please just let me say it. Eren, I am in love with you and I have been in love with you for the last two years. Lately these feelings have been getting stronger and I had absolutely no idea how I would tell you about my feelings for me, and it was only late last night that I had decided that I would tell like this"., Historia says finishing her love speech. While Historia was telling Eren about her true feelings for him, he was just sitting there on his bed right next to him, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by her pure beauty. He looked away and blushed hard at the thoughts that had just entered his mind of himself and Historia being together because he's also is in love with her. Once she was finished with her speech of love, Eren decided right there and then that he would also tell Historia his true feelings towards her. "Historia, there's something that I have to tell you as well. Historia I'm in love with you too. I have been in love with you for two years as well. I'm so fucking happy that you feel the same as I do. So Historia, will you be my girlfriend?"., Eren asks and Historia can barely keep the happiness of what she just heard. 'I can't fucking believe it, Eren's in love me. He feels the same as I do. I'm so fucking happy right now'., are the thoughts that are going through her mind. With a squeal of excitement, She pushes him onto the bed and is now on top of Eren and they both blush. "Yes, Eren I will be your girlfriend"., Historia says through tears of happiness. Eren grins at her and he leans up towards her at the same time that she leans down towards him and their lips connect in a soft yet loving first kiss. And they both couldn't be happier than right now in this very moment.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There y'all go. The third chapter. I'm really sorry about the lack of smut in this chapter, but I promise that will be plenty of smut in the next chapter, which will be the fourth & final chapter. Which I will start writing sometime tomorrow. I hope that y'all will enjoy this chapter as well as the next fourth and final chapter. As always please read & review.


	4. Chapter 4: Seasonal Change: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Historia finally make love to one another.

AN: Here's the fourth final chapter of my AOT: Eren/Krista FanFic. I hope that y'all will love enjoy it. I thank y'all for reading. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: She turns her head towards him to face him and she gives a soft smile once again before she says anything at all. "Eren there is something that I have to tell you and please just let me say it. Eren, I am in love with you and I have been in love with you for the last two years. Lately these feelings have been getting stronger and I had absolutely no idea how I would tell you about my feelings for me, and it was only late last night that I had decided that I would tell like this"., Historia says finishing her love speech. While Historia was telling Eren about her true feelings for him, he was just sitting there on his bed right next to him, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by her pure beauty. He looked away and blushed hard at the thoughts that had just entered his mind of himself and Historia being together because he's also is in love with her. Once she was finished with her speech of love, Eren decided right there and then that he would also tell Historia his true feelings towards her. "Historia, there's something that I have to tell you as well. Historia I'm in love with you too. I have been in love with you for two years as well. I'm so fucking happy that you feel the same as I do. So Historia, will you be my girlfriend?"., Eren asks and Historia can barely keep the happiness of what she just heard. 'I can't fucking believe it, Eren's in love me. He feels the same as I do. I'm so fucking happy right now'., are the thoughts that are going through her mind. With a squeal of excitement, She pushes him onto the bed and is now on top of Eren and they both blush. "Yes, Eren I will be your girlfriend"., Historia says through tears of happiness. Eren grins at her and he leans up towards her at the same time that she leans down towards him and their lips connect in a soft yet loving first kiss. And they both couldn't be happier than right now in this very moment.

xxxxxx

It's been over two weeks since Eren and Historia had confessed their true feelings for one another and just getting enough time to be alone together has been quite difficult with how busy that they have both been helping clean up after the last Titan attack. They both want to take their relationship to the next level, but there is one thing that they are really happy about. There hasn't been any signs of Titan for two whole and everybody is quite happy about that. Eren and Historia have been able to share some quite kisses here and there, but they weren't able to go past kissing. Until tonight. Since everybody will be asleep at ten, Historia and Eren have come up with a plan for them to finally be alone. Eren will sneak out of his room and he will as quite and quick as he can to Historia's room and that will be when they finally have the best moment and the best night of their entire lives. It's nearly ten o'clock at night and neither Eren or Historia can wait any longer to be alone with each other and they will finally be able to make love to one another. Eren waits until twenty minutes after ten before he leaves his room to head towards Historia's because he wants to make damn sure that he won't get caught while sneaking out because he would be in a shitload of trouble if someone were to catch him, but that won't happen. Eren can be sneaky when he wants to be. He's already dressed in his casual night clothes as he opens his door and he pokes head his to make sure the coast is clear and when he knows it is, he carefully exists his room and closes the door behind and then he starts to make his way towards Historia's room which is on the other side of the building. It will take him about fifteen to twenty minutes to get there. And Eren knows that he won't be caught, because both he and Historia will be in a lot of trouble, but since he's the one that is sneaking out he would be the one that would be in a lot of trouble, but that won't happen because he doesn't neither one of them to get in trouble. But that's not what's really on his mind, what is mostly on his mind is his girlfriend. And he wait to finally be with her tonight. And those are Eren's thoughts as he makes his way to Historia.

Historia can't wait to finally be with Eren tonight. It's been over two weeks since they have had any alone time with each other long enough to count as alone time since they both been quite busy with cleaning up after the last Titan attack. Which was quite fucking awful and neither Historia or Eren would wish that on anybody. Historia couldn't just how really lucky both her and Eren really are to be able find that special someone that want to spend the rest of their lives with. And they have both found that special someone. Each other. Historia was really, really happy when she and Eren had finally shared their first kiss and there have been many kisses since then and she couldn't wait for the next one. It's been over two weeks since they have first got together and neither one of them can wait to finally be together. Sexually that is and the very thought itself causes Historia to blush a dark deep shade of red that puts tomato's to shame. Consumed in her thoughts about her's and Eren's special night it takes three hard knocks on her door before she gasps and the short blonde gets up and off of her bed and then she quickly walks over to her door, and she reaches out and grasps the doorknob and then she gently pulls it open to reveal a smiling Eren. Historia returns his smile with one of her own. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to get here. I was almost caught by Jean but I was able to get past him after just a few minutes"., Historia lets out a soft giggle at Eren's small tale of adventure and then she takes both of his hands into both of hers and they both blush deeply. "It's okay Eren. Come on in. I don't want either one of us to be caught"., Historia says and they both look past her door and into the hallway and when that the hallway is still completely empty, Eren then steps fully into Historia's room. Historia then closes and locks the door behind the both of them so that nobody could actually interrupt their special night. Historia then gently grabs Eren's right hand and she pulls him into her and she pulls his face down towards hers and she brings their lips together in a passionate kiss. Eren licks her bottom and Historia gasps and Eren slips his tongue past her parted lips. And they both moan when their tongues glide and slide against each other. They pull away from their heated kiss just a few minutes for much needed air.

They stare lovingly into each others heavy lidded and lust filled eyes for just a moment then they get onto the bed with Historia on top of Eren, which he can't complain about because he admire her beauty. She gives Eren a sexy smirk before she quickly strips the both of them fully naked and he helps her. Within just a few minutes they are both fully naked and they both can't help blushing when they each other naked for the first time in their entire lives. The short blonde beauty then pushes Eren onto his back and she then climbs on top of him and she kisses him sweetly before she kisses her way down his body until she gets to hard cock and balls. Historia can't help but blush even redder when she sees his cock for the first time. She takes her right hand and she gently wraps it around Eren's eight inch cock and then she starts to stroke her hand up and down. Eren's head falls back down onto the pillow as Historia gives him a handjob. "Oh Historia. That feels amazing. Don't stop"., He softly moans out and she smirks up at him and then she leans down and she licks the head of his dick and then around it, right before she takes the head into and she starts to suck. When she's able to get more of him into her mouth, she starts to suck both harder and faster. It's long before he cums right into her mouth and she swallows every single drop of his cum and now they are both sweaty. She takes his cock out of her mouth with a slight pop and then she makes her way back up his body and then she gives him a sweet and short kiss. They are both breathing heavy. Historia then lays on the bed next to him. It's a few minutes later when Eren finally breaks the comfortable silence surrounding them. He turns his head to face her and then he says what's on his mind. "I'm sorry about that"., He says. Historia turns her head to face him now. "Sorry about what?. Cumming in my mouth?. Eren I wanted you to cum in my mouth. I actually enjoyed it"., She replies and then they both share a rather sweet kiss. They pull away and they smile softly at one another. Eren then smirks at her and Historia can herself get wetter and hornier at how hot and sexy Eren looks right now.

Eren then rolls on top of her and he then kisses and their kiss heats up quickly. He pulls away from her and he starts to kiss her neck and shoulders before he then kisses his way to her beautiful and quite perky breasts. He gently cups them both and Historia lets out a soft at her breasts being touched. They have always been the most sensitive part of her body besides her pussy. She lets out a deeper, louder moan when Eren starts to play with her now rather hard nipples. He then leans up and he takes her right nipple into his and between his lips and he starts to flicks his tongue across and around it. And Historia starts to pant harder now. Eren looks up at her face from where he's sucking her nipple and he knows that he's never seen such a beautiful sight in his entire life. Her eyes are squeezed shut, her very pretty and soft pink lips are parted and she's grabbing the bed sheets beneath them. He then closes both of his eyes and he then starts to suck her nipple even harder. "Oh Eren, yes. Please don't stop. Yes, suck my nipples"., Historia gently moans out and then he lets go of her right nipple with a pop and then moves over to her left breast and nipple to give them the exact same treatment that he had just given to Historia's right breast and right nipple. When he's finished with her breasts and nipples, he licks and kisses his way down her body to between her parted legs. He settles between them and then he wraps his hands under ass to bring her closer to him and he leans down to kiss her inner thighs right before he goes to where she needs him the most, her dripping wet pussy. He can smell her arousal from how close he is and it's the most enticing thing that he has smelled in his entire live. He leans down and he licks her wet slit from top to bottom and then he starts eat her out from the noises that she's making. It's long before she cums right into his awaiting mouth and he swallows every single of her cum. He then kisses way back up her body and he kisses her, letting her taste herself on his lips and she gets turned on all over again. He lays down right next to her as he waits for her breathing to settle. Once her breathing is back to normal, she turns her head to face him. She smiles at him and she kiss him softly.

She then whispers into his left ear. "Please take me. Make love to me"., she says and then he gets on top of her and he positions his now hard again cock at her entrance and he then starts to rub his cock up and down her wet slit to gather up her wetness, and then he looks up and into Historia's eyes and she nods her yes. He gently pushes into her inch until he's fully inside and has broken her barrier, taking both of their virginities at the same time. He sees that she's crying and he gently kisses her tears away. "Are you okay?"., he asks her quite worried about her. Historia nods before she replies to him. "I'm okay. Just give me a minute"., She tells Eren and he nods his head reply. Historia waits just a few minutes while she adjusts to being filled with Eren's cock. When she moves her hips just a little, they both moan loudly. Never has something felt so fucking amazing to her or Eren before in either of their lives before. A few minutes later she looks up and into Eren's eyes. "I'm ready. Please Eren"., She begs him and then he starts to move his hips. "Fuck you are so fucking tight"., He moans and she does the same. As he starts to fuck her harder, Historia then starts to buck her hips keeping up with his powerful thrusts. It wasn't long before they both moaning each others names and cumming hard. They panted hard against each other and then Eren pulled out of Historia and they let out soft moans at the feeling. They wrapped their arms around each other once they had pulled Historia's covers over them. Eren smiled against her soft neck. "I love you Historia"., He tells her and Historia's heart skips a beat at his heartfelt and loving words. "I love you too, Eren"., She tells him and he happily smiles. They snuggle tighter against each other and they fall asleep in each others loving arms, dreaming of a content and happy together.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go the fourth & final chapter of this Fanfic. I hope that y'all have enjoyed reading this FanFic just as I have enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry for rushing this ending & the sex scene isn't as well written as what I've written before. I promise that will be next time. I also promise that tomorrow I will finally write and post the third & final chapter of Sonya BladeCassie CageKitana ( An Incest & A Threesome FanFic) tomorrow. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read & review.


End file.
